


Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être défendu

by anwise_gamgee



Series: I will not say the Day is done [french] [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anwise_gamgee/pseuds/anwise_gamgee
Summary: Dans l'univers de "I will not say the Day is done" : le retour de Frodo dans la Comté jusqu'à sa fuite à Creux-de-Crique, du point de vue de Frodo.Fic courte et pas mal triste, mais je prévois d'en rajouter une autre à cette série, plus joyeuse.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: I will not say the Day is done [french] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lorsque la patrouille le trouve, il se sent à la fois soulagé et terrifié. Ce sont des hobbits. Ce sont ses semblables, sa famille en quelque sorte. Il ne reconnaît aucun de leurs visages, mais il sait qu'ils l'auraient reconnu, s'il avait été différent. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et cela lui fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir réfléchi à tout cela, peu importe le nombre de mois et d'années qui se sont écoulés. Il n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de son retour chez lui. Ce n'était qu'une impulsion naturelle, un appel instinctif auquel ses pieds ont répondu d'eux-mêmes.

Et lorsque les hobbits se rassemblent autour de lui et se demandent à haute voix ce qu'il est, font des commentaires grossiers sur son apparence et son odeur, il panique. Ils l'attrapent avec l'intention de le mettre en prison, à ce qu'il comprend, et il se débat. Il hurle et se bat avec la maigre force qui lui reste. Mais il est bientôt pris de vertige et il sent que les hobbits l'emportent loin de l'Eau.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, l'obscurité est tout autour de lui, avec juste un peu de lumière venant de la fenêtre. Il perçoit les barreaux de sa petite cellule et panique à nouveau. Il ne veut pas être encore exposé à la colère des peuples libres. Il se souvient des insultes, des pierres et des fruits pourris, des rires moqueurs... Il frissonne.

Une porte s'ouvre et il y a une voix. Une voix qu'il connaît. Une voix qui a été dans son esprit et dans ses rêves, une voix qu'il aime et déteste tour à tour. Sa tête tourne sous le choc d'entendre cette voix bien-aimée après si longtemps. Il ne comprend pas ce que dit la voix, elle parle à quelqu'un d'autre, pas à lui. Comment pourrait-elle lui parler ? Au bout d'un moment, il comprend ; la voix veut l'envoyer loin de la Comté. Il essaie d'étouffer un sanglot et échoue. Le son sort de sa gorge en un gémissement et il prie pour que la voix ne le reconnaisse pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Pas de tel qu'il est. Il ne sait pas s'il veut être reconnu ou non. Comme tout le reste, tout est flou et confus. Il le veut et puis il ne le veut pas. Il veut être chez lui et il veut se cacher pour toujours. Il veut que la voix lui parle, l'apaise, puis il veut qu'elle s'en aille et ne revienne jamais.

Et puis la voix est partie.

Il passe ce qui semble être des heures à somnoler et à frissonner dans la cellule noire. Quelqu'un lui donne de la nourriture, il entend le claquement de l'assiette sur le sol et sent l'odeur des haricots. Il est surpris, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas goûté à une nourriture correcte ? Il ferme les yeux et derrière ses paupières défilent en un éclair des visions de ses précédents ravisseurs et du tunnel sombre. Tellement sombre et puant. Il a un haut-le-cœur mais ne vomit pas. Il s'assoupit à nouveau. Il entend, de très loin, les voix des hobbits qui le gardent. Ils se plaignent de son odeur. Il veut que la voix revienne maintenant, qu'elle réprimande les méchants hobbits, qu'elle les punisse pour avoir été malpolis. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un tas de chair pourrie et malodorante, tout juste une ombre de qui il était. Il n'est rien qui vaille la peine d'être défendu. Son âme n'est qu'un nuage de fumée dans son crâne vide. La voix a dit : "le sortir de la Comté" ; il ne vaut la peine ni d'être sauvé, ni qu'on le récupère. Il aurait dû le savoir. Il est comme un jouet jadis très apprécié, qu'on a trop souvent traîné dans la boue : cassé, sale et irréparable.

Les portes s'ouvrent et il y a d'autres voix. La voix est de retour. Elle entre dans la cellule, il peut l'entendre. Et la voix lui dit son nom. "Sam". Il sanglote. Il aimerait que ce ne soit pas vrai. Il souhaite qu'il se soit trompé. Mais Sam est là, et il est doux et attentif et il veut l'aider. Il cache son visage à Sam et sent une main le toucher. Il recule, gémit et frissonne. Et puis il sent que Sam s'arrête. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que ses yeux sont sur lui. Il a toujours su quand Sam le regardait, il a toujours senti ce regard comme une douce caresse. Ce ne peut pas être le même regard maintenant, peut-être un regard étonné et perplexe. Peut-être juste une évaluation froide de ses blessures et cicatrices, comme lorsque Sam s'occupait des plantes ou des animaux. Et puis Sam ordonne à tout le monde de sortir. Il peut le comprendre très clairement. L'instant d'après, Sam quitte la cellule en sanglots et dit qu'il est désolé et vomit. Puis Sam retourne dans la cellule et l'enveloppe délicatement dans une couverture et repousse une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et il est figé. Il veut détourner le regard mais il ne peut pas. Ces doux yeux noisettes, remplis de larmes, de chagrin et de regret, le transpercent jusqu'aux os. Sam pleure et dit quelque chose à propos de l'emmener et soudain il le soulève. Il se débat faiblement, horrifié par ce contact. Il est submergé par la douceur et la délicatesse, et par ce sentiment de sécurité et d'appartenance. Il l'a longtemps désiré, mais ne s'est jamais préparé à le ressentir et il s'évanouit presque tellement ce sentiment est intense. Et puis Sam parle à nouveau et il l'entend. Il l'appelle "M. Frodo". Et tout à coup, il a retrouvé un nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo est conscient d'être sorti de sa cellule, à l'air libre. Mais il est si bien enveloppé dans la couverture qu'il peut à peine voir. Son visage est pressé contre le cou de Sam, et l'odeur, plus sûrement encore que la voix ou les bras, le fait se sentir chez lui. Il connaît cette odeur, il en a soif, et il est déconcerté de la constater, après tant de mois, qu'il en a plus besoin qu'il n'a besoin d'eau ou de nourriture. Et il a honte. Mais Frodo n'a pas la force de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sam, même s'il sait qu'il devrait le faire. Son corps et son âme sont épuisés, et il ne peut que laisser Sam le porter où il veut. Se sentant coupable, il demeure avec son visage appuyé sur le cou de Sam, inhalent son odeur, terriblement conscient à présent de sa propre puanteur. Frodo respire Sam comme si cela pouvait le purifier, comme s'il inhalait de la vapeur d'eau chaude infusée de thym ou de romarin. Sam est comme le thym : fort, sain et familier.

Frodo a dû s'assoupir, car il se trouve maintenant dans un tout petit salon, assis sur une chaise confortable près d'un feu. Il y a un vieux hobbit devant lui, mais son visage est flou. La chaleur dans la pièce est étouffante, il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où il a ressenti une telle chaleur. Sam ne le tient plus dans ses bras, mais se tient tout près. Puis le vieux hobbit lui touche la joue et Frodo voit son visage. C'est Hamfast, le père de Sam, et il parle très doucement. Il appelle Frodo "mon garçon" avec une telle inquiétude que quelque chose se déverrouille à l'intérieur de Frodo. Il sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes, mais il est trop épuisé pour pleurer pour de bon. Il ferme les yeux et décide de laisser les deux hobbits faire ce qu'ils veulent. Il les connaît. Il sait qu'il leur faisait confiance, jadis. Une petite voix, si frêle qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention depuis des années, lui murmure qu'il devrait laisser Sam et Hamfast s'occuper de lui. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Alors il lâche prise.

Sam n'est plus à proximité, mais Frodo l'entend s'agiter, faire tinter des casseroles ou quoi que ce soit qui fasse ce bruit. Le crépitement du feu l'apaise. Il est tiré de son sommeil lorsqu'il entend un autre nom familier, qui lui est si cher qu'il sent son cœur s'accélérer un peu à son évocation.

"Bilbo ?", croasse-t-il. Mais le cher vieux hobbit n'est pas là, juste son nom. Sam s'agite autour de lui et parle d'un bain. Frodo veut protester mais il ne trouve pas sa voix. Il tourne la tête et regarde les flammes. Au bout d'un moment, il sent que la couverture lui est enlevée et il pousse un cri strident. Il ne peut pas les laisser voir. Surtout Sam. Il devient de plus en plus conscient de lui-même, de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il était. L'écart entre les deux s'élargit à chaque regard que Sam jette sur lui. Il souhaite être comme il était quelques jours auparavant, se fiant à son pur instinct, inconscient de sa propre saleté, sans aucun lien avec son passé. Mais face à Sam, et à son père, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se souvenir. Il a un nom, et les gens s'en soucient encore. Il sait qu'il va tous les décevoir. Alors quand Sam essaie à nouveau de le déshabiller, il se bat. Il y met ce qu'il croit être ses dernières forces, et Sam pleure et Frodo ne parvient pas à en être désolé. Sam ne doit pas voir, il ne doit pas savoir. Les choses qu'il a faites, les choses qui lui ont été faites, cela brisera Sam s'il les voit. Mais Sam est trop fort, et Frodo ne peut pas le combattre. Peu importe si cela blesse Sam : ne le mérite-t-il pas pour avoir laissé Frodo derrière lui ? Oui. Et non. Il ne sait plus.

Enfin, Frodo est nu, frissonnant sous le regard de Sam. Le fantôme d'un sentiment le traverse, quand son corps était sain, fort et désirable. Il aurait été gêné de sentir Sam le fixer comme il le fait maintenant. Mais il ne peut y avoir aucun désir dans ses yeux. Il n'y en avait pas avant, à l'époque où tout était ensoleillé et neuf et plein de saveur, il ne peut pas y en avoir maintenant, alors qu'il ressemble à un tas de viande morte.

Sam le fait se lever et il sent que Hamfast le regarde aussi. Un regard différent, un regard inquiet et critique. Il parle à Sam des dommages qu'il peut voir sur le corps de Frodo. Il n'y a pas de jugement, et Frodo reconnaît même une once de pitié. Il ne sait pas s'il préfère la pitié au dégoût. Le dégoût, il sait comment y faire face, maintenant. Lorsque Sam le pousse doucement vers un bain d'eau chaude, Frodo est soudain effrayé. Sa peau va brûler, cela va en révéler davantage sous la saleté et la crasse. Alors, la chose la plus inattendue se produit. Sam et son père se mettent à chanter.

Frodo connaît cette chanson. Il l'a chantée de nombreuses fois, et l'entendre à nouveau lui rappelle de tendres souvenirs de Bilbo. La baignoire n'a plus l'air si effrayante. Elle est familière, et s'y asseoir, c'est comme s'installer dans un fauteuil favori oublié depuis longtemps. La sensation de l'eau chaude est étrange, mais apaisante. Comme le dit la chanson. Et Frodo ferme les yeux. Il sent, avec un mélange de joie et de honte, la main de Sam qui court sur tout son corps, le savonne, le rince et lui masse les membres avec précaution. Le toucher, si longtemps attendu, le réveille autant que le bain. Il voit toujours le fossé entre le Frodo du passé et celui du présent, l'abîme entre ce qu'il était et ce qu'il est, mais le saut ne semble plus si impossible maintenant. Sam lui masse le cuir chevelu et démêle doucement ses cheveux, et Frodo se sent à nouveau presque comme un hobbit. Il fredonne la mélodie, et bien que sa gorge ne puisse plus le faire parler comme avant, il peut entendre dans sa tête ce que cela aurait été, de chanter de sa propre voix.

Il a dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'il se réveille, il est dans un petit lit confortable. Sam est de nouveau là et Frodo est submergé par le soulagement. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était inquiet. Le matelas est doux et Frodo est un peu dépassé par la façon dont il perçoit son corps. Cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas dormi dans un lit, il ne se souvient pas vraiment comment s'y mettre à l'aise. Sam lui demande gentiment de boire quelque chose et porte une tasse à ses lèvres. Il se souvient de la brûlure du poison sur sa langue. Il fait la grimace, sachant que Sam ne lui donnerait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal, mais craignant néanmoins de prendre une gorgée. Avec les doux encouragements de Sam, il sirote quelques gouttes à contrecœur. Ensuite, Hamfast apporte un peu de bouillon et Frodo aimerait pouvoir lui dire à quel point il semble savoureux et délicieux. Il n'a plus beaucoup de force, mais il réussit à boire un peu de tisane et de bouillon. Ensuite, Sam l'installe plus confortablement et Frodo ne se rassasie pas de la sensation de ses mains sur lui, ces esquisses de contact sur ses épaules, ses flancs, sa tête. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il dort à poings fermés.

Il rêve. Il n'a pas dormi aussi profondément depuis des mois, il est donc naturel qu'avec le repos viennent les cauchemars. Maintenant que son corps est bien en sécurité, son esprit s'éveille et il demande lui aussi à être soigné. Mais un bain n'est qu'un maigre remède contre ce qui le tourmente. Et maintenant, il fait des cauchemars et il hurle. La peur le saisit, exigeant son attention, et quand une voix douce perce sa terreur, il ne sait pas s'il rêve encore. Une lumière, et puis il est serré dans deux bras forts, et il y a l'odeur de Sam tout autour de lui et alors il respire plus facilement. Il sent à quel point son corps est fragile, les limites de sa propre forme, si petite par rapport à celle de Sam. Il sait à quel point il est vulnérable, à quel point il pourrait facilement être brisé. Mais dans la pièce sombre, avec la chaleur tout autour de lui, tout ce qu'il éprouve alors, c'est la force. La force de continuer, d'essayer de retrouver qui il est. Ses sens sont submergés par sa propreté nouvelle, sa propre odeur, la douceur des draps et la sensation du cœur de Sam qui bat près de lui, si près qu'il ne peut pas dire avec certitude si le pouls qu'il ressent n'est pas le sien. Il l'entend murmurer de petites paroles rassurantes et il se détend. Et puis, comme pour tester la sensation du nom bien-aimé sur sa langue, il croasse :

"S-Sam."

Les bras se resserrent autour de lui et il sent le corps de l'autre trembler. L'idée qu'il puisse être la cause d'un tel chagrin lui est insupportable. Il veut tenir Sam de toutes ses forces, mais ses bras sont faibles et l'étreinte n'est qu'un piètre reflet de ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Cette prise de conscience douloureuse entraîne une nouvelle détermination. Il doit retrouver ses forces. Il doit être à nouveau entier et en bonne santé, pour Sam. Pour soulager la douleur qu'il lui a causée. Il ne peut pas supporter de le voir pleurer pour lui et être incapable de le réconforter. S'il y a quelque chose à sauver en lui, si le poison dans ses veines n'est pas trop profondément ancré, si la tache de son méprisable voyage pour survivre peut être lavée, ce doit être pour Sam.

Mais il y a aussi l'autre tache, celle à laquelle il n'ose pas penser. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement, tenu comme il l'est maintenant dans les bras de Sam ? Il ne doit pas la laisser paraître. Il ne doit pas accabler Sam de sentiments qu'il ne peut ni comprendre ni rejeter, que ce soit par devoir ou par culpabilité. Il regrette que ces sentiments ne soient pas restés enfouis dans l'horrible caverne, ou sur les rives de l'Anduin, ou qu'ils ne se soient pas dissous lorsqu'il a bu le poison des troubadours. Mais il peut encore les sentir, coulant dans ses veines. Et il ne peut trouver de soulagement que dans la fragilité de son corps, trop faible pour répondre à la proximité de Sam. Comme il serait terrible pour Sam de découvrir ainsi le désir qu'il ressent pour lui, lui qui est maintenant aussi laid et monstrueux que n'importe quelle créature des cavernes.

Il veut ramper loin de l'étreinte, se glisser hors du lit et s'allonger sur le sol, se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau faire face à Sam, ou pas du tout. Mais alors, il sent les larmes de Sam tremper sa chemise de nuit, et il se souvient de son propre vœu secret. Il doit être fort à nouveau. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.


	3. Chapter 3

Il devient plus fort chaque jour. Une jeune hobbite, plutôt jolie, est venue le voir et lui a donné des soins. Il se demande si c'est la tendre amie de Sam. Elle semble être le type de fille forte et indépendante qui pourrait être son genre. Il voudrait qu'elle soit la bien-aimée de Sam, et puis il voudrait qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Il passe beaucoup de temps allongé dans son lit, il lit un peu, et puis Sam l'emmène se promener dans le jardin de derrière. Il aime être guidé par Sam, il peut s'accrocher à son bras et le tenir près de lui. Il n'en a pas le droit, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Parfois, il a l'impression que Sam lui doit bien ça. Sam l'a abandonné, l'a laissé pourrir, il a le droit de le garder pour lui. Et puis, il est horrifié par cette pensée.

Cet après-midi-là, il parle et interroge Sam sur sa vie. Sam n'a pas grand chose à dire, comme si sa propre vie n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Et puis il mentionne qu'il va se marier. Alors Frodo le serre contre lui, tant qu'il le peut.

Ce doit être Rosie. Elle ne cesse de venir rendre visite à l’Ancien. Il entend Sam qui lui parle, et l'Ancien aussi. Alors un jour, il pose la question à Sam, et Sam est gêné mais dit que, oui, c'est elle. Et Frodo fait semblant que tout va bien, sourit, et se brise un peu plus en dedans. Sa chance, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu une, est passée depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il doit s'asseoir et regarder Sam être heureux. Cela devrait être plus que suffisant. Mais Sam ne semble pas être heureux. Il semble être ailleurs, sauf quand il s'occupe de Frodo. Alors, il n'a d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour lui. Et cela le brise un peu aussi, car comment cela peut-il ressembler autant à ce qu'il attend de Sam et être si loin de ce qu'il obtiendra jamais ?

Sam a dit que Frodo peut lui demander n'importe quoi. Ce doit être la chose la plus cruelle que Sam ait jamais dite et il ne le sait même pas. Frodo devient plus fort, il sent que lentement, très lentement, sa chair recouvre à nouveau ses os. Il est toujours laid, pâle et affreusement maigre, mais il sent le désir et l’envie faire battre son sang dans ses veines. Chaque contact de Sam est une torture, et il doit se retenir de ne pas embrasser son visage, sa gorge ou sa bouche.

Merry et Pippin sont venus le voir. Cela rend Frodo heureux. Pour la première fois depuis son retour, il peut penser à autre chose qu'à sa propre détresse. Ses cousins ont cet effet sur lui. Ils pleurent quand ils le voient, mais ils sont si heureux et si... normaux avec lui ! Ils n'agissent pas comme si tout était de leur faute, ils ne le font pas se sentir comme si il était un fardeau qu'ils doivent porter. La dévotion de Sam est trop lourde pour lui, elle lui donne l'impression d'être précieux et facile à briser. Il veut se sentir fort et normal. Il veut rire et se réjouir pleinement, et c'est facile avec Merry et Pippin à ses côtés. Et c'est ainsi que Sam disparaît. Lentement, il devient plus distant, plus absent, il va s'occuper de Cul-de-Sac, à ce qu'il dit. Frodo ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il est à la fois triste et soulagé.

Un après-midi, ses cousins mentionnent que, pendant l'absence de Frodo, Sam occupait la plus petite chambre de Cul-de-Sac. Pour une raison incompréhensible, Sam semble très gêné à cause de cela, et Frodo sent que son cœur saigne un peu plus. La dévotion de Sam va trop loin, il ne la mérite pas et, même, cela l'irrite d'une certaine manière. Il ne la comprend pas. Si Sam ne peut pas l'aimer comme il l'aime, à quoi sert toute cette dévotion ? Mais c'est injuste. Sam l'a toujours aimé de cette façon, comme un serviteur dévoué, comme un ami, même. Mais quand Pippin fait une remarque sur le mariage de Sam, c'est trop pour Frodo et il quitte la cuisine. Une fois dans sa chambre, il cache sa tête sous son oreiller et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, aussi silencieusement qu'il le peut. Au bout d'un moment, il entend quelqu'un entrer doucement dans la chambre et il se raidit. Lorsqu'il sent une main sur son dos, il soupire de soulagement.

« Merry », murmure-t-il avec tristesse.

Son cousin ne répond pas et reste un moment, dans un silence compréhensif. Puis il dit doucement :

« Si c'est trop pour toi, tu peux toujours venir avec nous. »

Frodo hoche la tête, soulagé.

La nuit venue, Frodo ne se sent pas mieux. Sam semble distant, hors de portée et pourtant toujours aussi dévoué. Il ne comprend pas comment cela est possible. Il est en colère, triste et désespéré. Il demande donc à rejoindre Sam sur le sol. Lorsque Sam refuse, il lui demande de le rejoindre sur le lit, et Sam ne peut pas lui refuser cela. Il se recroqueville autour de Sam, conscient qu'il s'inflige cette torture à lui-même, conscient que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il peut tenir Sam comme ça. Et, ainsi, ils dorment. Jusqu'à ce que Frodo se réveille, tremblant de sanglots, incapable de s'arrêter. Il est en tort, et on lui a causé du tort. N'a-t-il pas mérité d'obtenir ce qu'on lui refuse ? Il a trop souffert ! Il le veut et pourtant il ne doit pas demander. Sam se réveille lui aussi, et il le supplie de lui dire pourquoi il pleure, de lui dire ce qui ne va pas. Il veut l'aider, pour que ça aille mieux. Frodo sait que Sam est le seul qui puisse le rendre meilleur, et le seul qui ne le puisse pas.

« Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander tout ce que je voulais », chuchote-t-il.

Frodo sait que ces mots sont une trahison, et pourtant il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Bien sûr que vous le pouvez !

— Sam… Fais-moi l'amour, Sam. Je te le demande, s'il te plaît… »

Frodo sent son cœur battre dans sa poitrine une fois les mots prononcés. Il se prépare au rejet, à être repoussé violemment, à voir Sam sortir du lit et s'enfuir par la porte, à l'entendre refuser gentiment... il se prépare à tout. Il l'entend, comme de très loin, dire son nom. Et puis il sent les lèvres de Sam sur les siennes, et n'est-ce pas pire ? Sam devrait lui refuser. Mais il ne peut pas. Telle est la mesure de sa dévotion. Et Frodo voudrait en être heureux, mais il ne se sent que misérable, mauvais et sale.

Pourtant, son corps s'éveille, ses sens sont submergés par le sentiment de Sam partout autour de lui. Quand la bouche de Sam se ferme autour de son érection, il halète et supplie, il est déjà tout près de jouir et il ne veut pas que cela se termine. Il demande à Sam d'attendre, il est prêt à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas, prêt à lui dire d'arrêter, que c'est une erreur. Mais au lieu de cela, il dit :

« Prends-moi. »

Et cette fois, Sam semble réticent, à peine une seconde avant de trouver le pot d'onguent et de préparer le corps de Frodo avec. Frodo veut que ce soit bon, il veut que ce soit douloureux, il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut. Il veut Sam. Il essaie de se retourner, de faciliter les choses pour Sam, de cacher ses propres larmes, sa peur et sa honte. Mais Sam est décidé à le prendre alors qu'il est allongé sur le dos. Frodo est un peu ému à l'idée que Sam puisse réellement vouloir quelque chose. Mais alors, c'est probablement juste par souci pour Frodo. Il doit penser que, de cette façon, ce sera plus confortable pour lui. Frodo le presse, et Sam est en lui, délicieusement et douloureusement en lui. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne jouissent en silence.

Sam s'occupe de leur toilette, bien sûr, et Frodo veut continuer à prétendre encore un peu que c'était équitable, que Sam le voulait aussi, qu'il a aimé ça. Alors il lui demande en silence de revenir au lit et se blottit contre lui. Il fait semblant de dormir, attendant le moment où Sam se mettra à ronfler doucement. Puis il compte, un, deux, trois... cent battements de coeur. Il se lève tranquillement, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. A tâtons, il trouve ses vêtements dans le noir et il sort de la chambre.

Dehors, l'air est frais et vivifiant. Il inspire et expire, se repasse dans sa tête ce qui vient de se jouer dans la petite chambre du numéro 3, Chemin Neuf. Il tremble. Il s'éloigne du chemin et vide son estomac derrière un buisson. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, qu'il s'abaisserait à ce point. Il doit rester loin de Sam.

Ses yeux se tournent vers la Colline, la porte verte de Cul-de-Sac semble grise dans le crépuscule. Il doit partir. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.


End file.
